


Nurses Text Too

by flowerfan



Series: Group Texts Are Forever [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More detail on the cuddle at the hospital, injured!steve, outside pov, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: Kono isn't the only one that squees at the sight of Danny and Steve together after Steve is injured...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Group Texts Are Forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837885
Comments: 30
Kudos: 174





	Nurses Text Too

Nurse Of The Year: I had the best shift tonight.

Long-Suffering Roommate: Really? Usually you hate night shifts.

Nurse Of The Year: I had such a good shift, I don’t even mind the bus ride home.

Long-Suffering Roommate: You going to give me a hint?

Nurse Of The Year: You have no choice, actually. I’m going to tell you the whole story. Otherwise I’ll fall asleep and miss my stop.

Long-Suffering Roommate: So this isn’t exactly a selfless exercise?

Nurse Of The Year: No, obviously not.

Long-Suffering Roommate: Well, go ahead.

Nurse Of The Year: I was helping get a room ready for a patient moving down from the ICU, when I see this little guy pacing back and forth in the hallway. 

Long-Suffering Roommate: Little guy? A kid? By himself?

Nurse Of The Year: No, definitely not – a grown-ass man, really fit, great shoulders, just kind of short.

Long-Suffering Roommate: Good, much better. I just wanted to make sure I understood where this story is going.

Nurse Of The Year: Patience, my friend. Anyway, he spots me and strides over, all confidence on the outside and worry on the inside, wanting to know when his partner is going to be moved into the room. I don’t have a clue, but I tell him I’ll see what I can find out, because I’m not a jerk.

Long-Suffering Roommate: Of course you’re not.

Nurse Of The Year: Yeah, but the look in his eyes, if blue could be a feeling, this would be thanks-for-not-blowing-me-off blue. Guess he’d had a long day, you know?

Long-Suffering Roommate: Clearly if your friend is in the ICU, it’s been a long day.

Nurse Of The Year: Right? 

Long-Suffering Roommate: Hey, so when you say partner…

Nurse Of The Year: It gets better.

Long-Suffering Roommate: LOL.

Nurse Of The Year: So I go over to the nurse’s station, and it turns out his partner is really his partner like his cop partner, and they’re both in some special task force thing from out of state, and people are falling all over themselves to make sure they’re taken care of. 

Long-Suffering Roommate: Nice to be a VIP.

Nurse Of The Year: Except that no one has told this guy, he’s just stuck waiting in the hallway whenever they take the partner somewhere for tests or whatever.

Long-Suffering Roommate: Because he’s not family?

Nurse Of The Year: Or just because it’s the middle of the night and even when we’ve got VIP’s, no one really has their shit together for stuff like that in the middle of the night. 

Long-Suffering Roommate: Relatable.

Nurse Of The Year: So I find out what’s going on, and I go back and tell him.

Long-Suffering Roommate: Tell the partner? I’m getting confused. I mean I know you can’t tell me their names but I’m still confused.

Nurse Of The Year: Will it give too much away if I call him smol? 

Long-Suffering Roommate: This is the best story, isn’t it?

Nurse Of The Year: It surely is. So they finally bring the partner down, and I help get him settled in. And this guy is having a bad day too. He’s got a bandage over one eye and the other one is all black and blue, he had surgery to address internal bleeding from a fall, and he’s clearly in a lot of pain.

Long-Suffering Roommate: Poor guy.

Nurse Of The Year: Yup. Even under all the injuries, though, you can tell this is one smokin' hot man, or at least he was when he was younger.

Long-Suffering Roommate: Younger? How old is he?

Nurse Of The Year: Not really old, middle age, forties. But a great chest, long legs, dark hair, in super shape.

Long-Suffering Roommate: He’s tol, isn’t he?

Nurse Of The Year: Ding ding ding! But the best part is that when smol finally gives up lingering by the door and comes close enough so that the guy can hear his voice, and says his name, tol opens his eye and responds like it’s Christmas, he’s so happy to see smol.

Long-Suffering Roommate: Awww.

Nurse Of The Year: Smol fusses with him for a little while, but after I back off he’s leaning in close, fingers tracing the guy’s hairline, and tol closes his eyes and just sighs.

Long-Suffering Roommate: I very much like this story. Keep going.

Nurse Of The Year: So I give them a little privacy, for a few minutes anyway. And when I come back, smol has squeezed himself into the bed with tol, and he’s got his head nestled against tol’s neck, and smol’s got his hand resting on tol’s lovely inked bicep.

Long-Suffering Roommate: I’m dying. He really got into bed with tol, in the hospital bed?

Nurse Of The Year: I kid you not. Smol was really slender, you know, and he just tucked himself in there. 

Long-Suffering Roommate: Sounds romantic.

Nurse Of The Year: It was. Smol just brushed his fingertip along the line of the tol’s cheek, and tol turned his face into his hand, and his whole body relaxed. It took my breath away.

Long-Suffering Roommate: I wish I could have seen it.

Nurse Of The Year: There’s a photo, but I don’t have it.

Long-Suffering Roommate: What do you mean?

Nurse Of The Year: Okay, so while tol and smol are snuggling, or whatever you call it when one of them is barely conscious, this bad ass sexy lady comes in.

Long-Suffering Roommate: What is your life? Tell me more about the bad ass sexy lady.

Nurse Of The Year: God, she was gorgeous. Tall and crazy slim, long legs, black hair, and looked like she could kill you with her pinky. I guess she was one of the cops working with the out of state task force or something.

Long-Suffering Roommate: Maybe I should become a nurse.

Nurse Of The Year: You know this isn’t my normal night. 

Long-Suffering Roommate: True.

Nurse Of The Year: Anyway, sexy soldier chick comes in and just stares at the two of them on the bed. She literally just stares for like five or ten minutes, doesn’t say anything, just looks like she’s going to melt, with this sweet little smile on her face. Then she pulls out her phone, takes a picture, and texts it to somebody.

Long-Suffering Roommate: You should have asked her to send you the pic.

Nurse Of The Year: Seems creepy, don’t you think?

Long-Suffering Roommate: Yeah, but you’re going to need it for reference.

Nurse Of The Year: For reference?

Long-Suffering Roommate: For when you write the fic you’re already planning based on this scene. I’m guessing you’re already mapping it out.

Nurse Of The Year: We’ve known each other too long, haven’t we? I was thinking Stucky.

Long-Suffering Roommate: Steve is clearly the tol, Bucky’s the smol.

Nurse Of The Year: And Natasha is the bad ass sexy lady. I may write it as soon as I get back instead of sleeping.

Long-Suffering Roommate: Obviously. I’ll help. 

Nurse Of The Year: I’ll stop and grab coffees on the way home. We’re going to need it!


End file.
